Conjugal Visit
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hermione is missing her husband desperately and wishes to have him in her arms once more. The only problem is that he's currently in jail. However with a suggestion from Ginny Hermione will be able to not only visit, but have Fenrir in her arms once again. A small two part Fenrimione story; non-Wizarding World/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Conjugal Visit

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Conjugal Visit

Part 1

Hermione Greyback sighed as she drove over to her parents' house, mentally preparing herself for the dinner and their "special guests". She really did not want to go to see her parents at the moment, especially considering she knew exactly why they were so insistent on her coming to dinner once a week for the past year. It had been happening since she was seventeen, and now here she was four years later still dealing with the nonsense.

Four years ago when she was a senior in high school, Hermione had met someone that she knew she would never willingly associate herself with. She had snuck out to a bar with some friends and that had been the night that had completely changed her life. While hanging out with her friends she had run into (quite literally) a tall, muscular being that introduced himself as Fenrir Greyback. He was obviously older than her by at best twenty years but still had an air of youthfulness about him. He was brash and could say some rather hurtful things in the bluntest way, but at the same time he was sweet, kind, and charming. And it was that part of him that Hermione liked about him and eventually fell in love with him all together despite his many faults. And to her greatest surprise and pleasure he returned her affections and they became a couple.

However when her parents found out she was dating an older man, especially one nearly twenty years her senior and with a rather bleak background (research they did behind her back), they forbade her from seeing him ever again. Of course she didn't listen and continued to see Fenrir, knowing in her heart that for her he was it. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had even tried getting him arrested for "having sexual relations" with a minor, even though their daughter had truthfully stressed they were not at all having sex yet. Unfortunately for them she had turned eighteen and was thus considered a legal adult, so they couldn't have him arrested like they thought they could. Believing it was just the rebellious phase they were expecting Hermione to go through at some point, they waited it out for a while until it became apparent that Hermione was serious about Fenrir and him her, so much so that on Hermione's nineteenth birthday, he approached them for her hand in marriage. Mr. Granger had thrown Fenrir out and forbade him from ever stepping foot on his property every again; Mrs. Granger had begun looking for "appropriate" suitors for her daughter. Hermione, seeing that her parents were never going to accept Fenrir in her life and that he made her the happiest she had ever been, decided to take matters into her own hands and rent an apartment, moving out a week later and living on her own. Within that same week she accepted Fenrir's proposal and with a bit of help from her friends, they had a small ceremony at the courthouse without the Grangers' knowledge, where she was officially and legally dubbed Mrs. Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir had moved in and they were living happily together, but they should have known at the time that as long as her parents tried and believed they had a say in her life, their happiness wouldn't last.

Somehow Mr. Granger had found out they had married and had pulled some strings and finally got Fenrir arrested, believing with him in jail it would keep him away from his daughter long enough for her to "come back to her senses". The man was only supposed to get two years, but due to him attacking Hermione's father in rage over the ridiculous lengths he was going to keep him and his wife apart, he was accused of attempted murder and was sentenced to eight years in prison. Hermione had been devastated but upon her first visit to Fenrir in jail he told her that the warden said that he could be let out as early as three to five years if he displayed good behavior, his lawyer stating him maybe even only having to spend just three years in prison. She made sure she didn't tell her parents this, knowing they would try to find a way to keep her husband in prison longer than necessary.

While Fenrir was in prison, Hermione's parents had begun trying to get her to meet suitors in the hopes she would date them and hopefully marry. Much to their displeasure she declined every invitation to a date at the dinners, stating she was married and had no plans to divorce. This had gone on for a year and her parents were still trying; tonight was going to be another failed attempt.

Finally pulling into the driveway of her parents' house she looked down at her wedding ring, thinking of her husband before taking a deep breath and letting it out, cutting off the engine of her car and getting out of it. Shutting the door behind her she took notice of another car in the driveway, her mind instantly recognizing it but could not remember for what reason. Walking up to the front door she was about to knock when the door was suddenly opened and her mother was standing before her with a wide smile on her face.

"Hermione darling! I'm so glad you could make it. I've missed you!" Mrs. Granger greeted a bit too sweetly, giving her daughter a welcoming hug before ushering her inside.

The brunette gave her mother a small smile before replying, "It's good to see you as well, mum. But can we just skip the formalities and get to why I'm really here?"

The older woman's eye twitched a bit before she steered her daughter into the sitting room where her father was seated with her new suitor. However upon seeing him her eyes widened as he looked back at her uncomfortably.

"Ron?!"

* * *

"So your parents have gotten so desperate that they pulled my brother, even though he's dating Lavender Brown?" Ginny asked as they sat having lunch together in front of a diner.

Nodding Hermione answered, "Yes, and it was absolutely absurd. We didn't even have dinner; I walked right out of the house and went back home."

Ginny nodded as she took a sip of her tea. Putting the cup down she said, "Well they can't break you and Fenrir apart. You are married after all and your parents can't do anything about it, not to mention you are twenty-one and entitled to do as you please."

"Tell them that," Hermione said as she stabbed her fork into her salad. "As far as they're concerned though, Fenrir will never be good enough for me, is from the wrong side of the tracks and will only ever be a criminal of some sort in their eyes."

"You must miss him a lot," Ginny said after a moment of silence.

The brunette gave a sad smile and replied, "I do, very much. I love him more than I can stand and I want to have him in my arms once again, if only for a day. But it's impossible with him being in prison and us only talking through a glass window."

The redhead stirred her straw around in her cup before saying, "Well, you could always call and request a conjugal visit."

"A what?"

"A conjugal visit. It's…well…"

Ginny's face had turned a shade of red, causing Hermione to frown and asked, "What is it, Ginny?"

In a voice loud enough for only Hermione to hear she answered, "It's a visit that allows a prisoner's legal spouse to come visit them for a period of time, hours or days, and they have…well, they can engage in sex."

Hermione's face turned bright red and she stuttered, "R-Really? Th-That's a-allowed?"

"Yes, and it is private and is supposed to help increase the inmate's chances of success when they return to their normal lives after they are released from prison. Also it's to preserve family bonds as well and is with their legal spouse. So in Fenrir's case, you are his legal spouse and can request such a visit and stay for however long the prison will allow."

Ginny cleared her throat following her explanation and took another sip of her tea, looking anywhere but at Hermione. The brunette however was still looking at her friend as she asked, "And you know all of this how?"

"Uh, research?"

"Ginny."

"Harry said Draco told him that his mother sometimes does conjugal visits with his father, and Draco only knows that because Sirius told him so and what they imply."

Hermione couldn't believe her best friend's godfather at times. She was positive that Narcissa wanted that information private, not for her cousin to blab it out and to her son no less. But that information aside, she couldn't help but ponder over what Ginny said. A visit to Fenrir where she would actually be able to hold him in her arms again, have her husband close to her and even sleep peacefully once again with him by her side. Even if only for a little while, she wanted that again after a year of not being together.

Looking down at her wedding ring she smiled as she thought of her husband, remembering his genuine smile and the truth in his words as he stated his vows and placed the band on her finger. He promised to remain faithful to her and she him, and she was going to forever keep that vow.

Smiling she looked up at the redhead and said, "Ginny, remind me to give the prison a call when we get back to my house."


	2. Chapter 2

Conjugal Visit

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Conjugal Visit

Part 2

Hermione followed the guard that was escorting her into the large prison that Friday morning, her duffle bag on her shoulder while looking around to take in exactly what kind of place her father had gotten her husband sent to. For a prison it didn't look too bad and she could only hope Fenrir was doing as well as the last time she had seen him. The guard led her to a door and told her that there was a check-in desk she would have to check in at, and when her check in was approved, another guard would escort her to a private room.

Thanking him she walked through the door and up to the desk where a middle aged woman was doing some paperwork. Getting her attention she said, "Excuse me, I'm here to check in."

The woman looked up and frowned before saying, "I think you might be in the wrong place, hun. This is the check-in for…special visits."

"No, I'm at the right place. I called last week and requested this kind of visit and they approved. The guard said all I have to do is check in. Now if you please, I'd like to check in so I can see me husband."

"Husband? Darling, you can't be no more than sixteen."

"I'm twenty-one. Now if you please, allow me to check in."

The woman eyed her suspiciously before opening a book and asking, "Name and who you are visiting?"

"Hermione Greyback for Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione didn't miss how the woman's eyes widened as she scanned the paper. It was obvious that she was wondering how a young woman like her was married to someone that was obviously older than her. No one could ever understand the strong feelings that Hermione and Fenrir shared and it wasn't any of their business. After a moment the woman behind the desk said, "Here you are. Hermione Greyback, request for a conjugal visit to Fenrir Greyback to stay for the weekend."

"That's right," Hermione said with a smile.

The woman hummed before handing her a pen and book, telling her to sign off on it to check in, and that she will also sign it again when it was time to leave. Hermione did so and after her signature and such was approved, the guard that was waiting escorted her through another door and down a hallway. As they walked he asked, "So you're here to get pleasure from Greyback, huh?"

The brunette blushed before clearing her throat and replying, "I'm here to spend time with my husband."

The guard chuckled before stopping at a door and unlocking it. Opening it he stepped out of the way and allowed Hermione to peer inside. Her eyes widened as she took in the room, marveling at how homey it was. It was the equivalent of a one room apartment; a bath area in that corner, a small kitchen with a pantry in another, and then there was a bed in the far corner with a window above it. Stepping inside she walked around, looking at everything. As she did the guard at the door said, "These rooms are only used if the requesting spouse stays more than a few hours for their conjugal visit. The few hour visits are rooms with only a bed and toilet. So since you are staying the weekend, you have a room like this."

"It's nice. Thank you so much," Hermione said as she dropped her bag next to the bed. The guard nodded before closing the door behind him and locking it, leaving Hermione alone to wait until they brought her husband to her. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. She was going to see Fenrir soon!

* * *

In the appointed workout area, Fenrir was lying on the bench for the bench press, easily pushing two hundred and seventy-five pounds easy from his chest and into the air repeatedly. Just as he lifted the weighted bar once more, a guard stepped up to him and said, "Greyback."

Placing the bar back on the stand Fenrir sat up and looked at the guard, letting him know he had his attention. The guard stared back at him and said, "You have a special visitor."

Fenrir smiled as he knew it was his little wife. He couldn't wait to see her, even if it was only through a glass window. He missed Hermione so much and wished he was outside of the prison walls so that he could hold her in his arms again. Standing up from the bench he followed behind the guard, passing Lucius Malfoy on the way.

Lucius smirked at him from his seat where he had been reading and said, "Have fun."

In slight confusion Fenrir nodded and thanked the platinum haired man as he continued on. He was led down a familiar hallway, but when he thought they were going go turn down the hallway to the usual visiting room, he was led down a completely different hallway. Frowning in confusion he asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the visitor rooms," the guard answered.

"But we just passed it."

"I mean for the _special_ visits."

Before long they stopped in front of a door with no window. The guard unlocked it before saying, "Have a good time, Greyback. I'll be back for you in two days."

Fenrir opened the door and stepped inside, only to stop in his tracks with wide eyes. There, sitting before him on the bed, was his wife and the love of his life, Hermione. As the door closed and locked behind him he breathed, "Hermione."

"Fenrir," Hermione said staring at him, her brown eyes sparkling with tears.

The brunette shot up from the bed and ran towards her husband, wrapping her arms around his large frame tightly as she cried into his chest. Fenrir wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body, holding her close to him as he breathed in the scent of her hair, the smell soothing him instantly as his entire body relaxed. He lifted her head from his chest and bent down to kiss her on her supple lips, the usual tingles he always felt whenever he kissed Hermione running through his body. Leaning his forehead against hers he said softly, "I've missed you."

Sniffling Hermione replied, "I've missed you, too. Oh Fenrir, I'm so happy to see you like this. I've been so worried, even though I knew you were alright. I just wanted a chance to hold you again after a year of being apart and Ginny suggested a conjugal visit so I could hold you in my arms again and-"

Fenrir shushed Hermione softly and kissed her once more, wiping her tears away as he said, "It's alright, Hermione; I'm right here."

"I know," Hermione replied looking up at her husband. Smiling she said, "I love you so much."

"And I love you too," Fenrir replied with a loving smile, wrapping his arms around her once more just to hold her and have her close.

* * *

Fenrir watched Hermione move around the little kitchen area as she cooked something for them to eat later that evening. He always enjoyed watching her cook, a skill he was completely ass at doing. Hermione had tried to teach him and still he could not make anything that had to be done on the stove or in the oven. He could manage a microwave, but that was about it.

Hermione finished cooking and plated their food on the paper plates that were given before turning to see her husband watching her. Blushing she asked, "What is it?"

Smiling Fenrir answered, "Nothing, I just love watching you cook, among other things I like to watch you do."

"Such as?"

Leering at his wife he answered, "Well, such as taking my cock into your mouth."

The brunette's face turned bright red as she said in embarrassment, "Fenrir."

Fenrir chuckled and said, "But we'll get to that later. Let's eat now; I've been dying for your cooking."

Hermione shook her head as she smiled before handing Fenrir a plate with a plastic fork, sitting next to him on the bed. The married couple ate and talked, sharing stories with each other and laughing. It felt as if they had never been apart at all in the one year that they had been. Nearing the end of dinner Fenrir said, "I suppose your parents are still trying to pair you off."

"Of course they are," Hermione replied. "They tried to pair me off to Ron last week."

"Weasley huh? They must be getting desperate."

"That's what Ginny said. They keep trying to overlook the fact that I'm married to you and purposely neglect to let any of their chosen suitors know it."

Fenrir hummed as he heard the irritation in his wife's voice. Honestly, the Grangers were probably some of them most stuck up and unreasonable people he had ever met in his thirty-seven years of life. However he had to thank them for creating Hermione, because he had never known true love until he met her. So yes, he was thankful to them for Hermione.

They finished eating and threw their plates into the nearby trashcan. Once that was done Fenrir wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close, kissing along her neck and up to her ear. As he began to suck on her earlobe, the brunette sighed in pleasure and he whispered, "I want you."

"Can you take me in the tub? Hermione asked breathlessly.

"There and anywhere else in this room."

That was all Hermione needed to hear before she turned and planted her lips on the large man's own. They kissed passionately, their hands groping and moving all over each other. Fenrir wasted no time in taking the brunette's shirt off, his lips instantly attaching to her neck and sucking on a particular spot that always produced moans from her mouth. Hermione moaned as she gripped Fenrir's hair in her fist, tugging on it slightly. A growl erupted from his throat before moving to devour the other side of her neck. He began to unbutton her jeans as she unzipped his jumpsuit, pushing it off of his shoulders to reveal the white tank top he wore underneath it. Right when Fenrir was about to place his hand inside of Hermione's pants, she pulled away from him and stood up from his lap.

Hermione chuckled when she heard her husband let out a whine of sorts before saying, "I have to run the water, dear. You are to take me in the tub, remember? And I don't know about you, but I'd like to be completely wet."

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to walk over to the tub, though she did hear a groan coming from Fenrir's throat. Turning the knobs she let the water run for a bit before testing it to make sure it was warm enough before putting the plug in the drain. Turning to face her husband again she took notice of the obvious tent in his jumpsuit, seeing plain as day what their little make out session had done to him. Smiling Hermione beckoned Fenrir with a finger, to which he quickly stood and strode over to her, taking her in his arms again as he devoured her mouth.

Fenrir practically ripped the rest of Hermione's clothes off of her body as she pawed at his muscles and held onto him. She did her share in taking his jumpsuit all the way off, and then his tank top and underwear until they were both standing completely stark naked. Stepping back Fenrir took in the sight of his naked wife, moaning softly as he gazed upon her bare body once again. He wasn't the only one taking in the sight though; Hermione too was taking in the gloriously naked, muscular eyeful that was her husband. Just as she was about to step back up to him, large hands on her shoulders pushed her down to sit on the edge of the cool tub.

"Sit, open your legs," Fenrir murmured as he began to crouch down in front of her. Hermione did as told and opened her legs, revealing her (untouched for a year) pussy to him. He hummed in delight and licked his lips before flicking his tongue over her clit. The gasp that left her lips sounded delightful to him before he began to completely devour her, her hips bucking slightly as her beautiful moans were music to his ears.

"Oh Fenrir, don't stop," Hermione moaned out as his tongue licked around all inside her and along her slit. God, how she had missed this. She had refused to touch herself after Fenrir had been taken to jail and not wanting to substitute with some sort of sexual toy. Also she had been saddened and depressed by his arrest and couldn't bring herself to pleasure herself, even if she could imagine her husband being the one doing it rather than her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it slightly in her hand, pressing his face further into her core. Throwing her head back Hermione let out a particularly loud moan when she felt Fenrir stick two fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them in and out of her. Fenrir groaned as he felt his wife's delicious pussy juices flowing out of her. And from the amount that was easily flowing, he could tell she was rather pent up, meaning he would enjoy making her lose control of herself.

Fenrir delivered a few more licks to her before kissing her clit, then her waist and all the way up her body to her lips. He moaned as their lips pressed together and their tongues played with each other. Standing up he reached behind her to turn the faucet off seeing as the tub was full enough, then he asked, "Want to get in now?"

Shaking her head she answered slightly breathless, "Not yet."

Before he could question why, he groaned when she took him into her hand and began to pump him. A thumb ran over his tip, smearing the pre-cum that was there before Hermione gave his tip a little kitten lick. Fenrir groaned again as she tongued his little slit before taking him fully into her mouth. As he was engulfed into her warm, wet mouth, he hissed out in pleasure, "Shit, oh fuck."

Hermione hummed in response, causing him to thrust slightly into her mouth. He knew she didn't particularly like it or deep-throating and rubbed her head in apology, but she didn't mind this time. In fact, she purposely began to take him in as much as she could down her throat and moaned around him. He was very large of course, but she loved his cock and loved having it in her mouth whenever she could. She couldn't help but laugh around him when she knew Fenrir realized what she had done and moaned out loud, his fingers gripping her throat.

"Hermione, you're going to make me cum in your mouth if you keep that up," Fenrir warned, but he could see in her lust filled brown eyes that she didn't seem to care at the moment.

Well, he had warned her. Holding her head he began to thrust into her mouth, seemingly going further in each time. Fenrir panted as he continued to thrust into her mouth, his pace picking up as he did so. Hermione moaned and hummed around him, one of her hands fondling his sac while the other rubbed her sensitive area, sticking her fingers inside of her a few times. Not even two minutes later Fenrir let out a loud groan and came inside of her mouth. The brunette moaned as she drank his essence down, letting him slide out of her mouth as he backed away.

Fenrir watched her as she moaned and licked her lips before looking up at him and saying, "You taste so good. But I want you inside me now."

That was it. Whatever control Fenrir was holding onto was gone, but Hermione made it easy for him to lose control. Stepping back up to her he grabbed her by her hair and smashed their lips together, pushing her back into the water as he climbed over the edge of the tub and into it with her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the love, lust, and passion she had for him as he situated her to straddle him. Fenrir dipped his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth to suck and bite on it before releasing it. Blue eyes looked into brown, the love they shared evident through all of the lust. Before one of them could say anything, Hermione let out a cry of pleasure as Fenrir suddenly pushed his hard cock into her, filling her all the way.

"Yes!" Hermione cried as she practically clawed at her husband's back as he began to thrust into her rapidly. "Oh my god! Yes, fuck me!"

"Damn, you are so tight," Fenrir hissed as he drove himself into his wife's cunt.

Hermione moaned, gasped, and cried out in pleasure as Fenrir took her, and she enjoyed every bit of it. The water that they were in was splashing all around them, some of it spilling out of the tub and onto the floor. The temperature between and around them was rising, the water droplets on their skin evaporating into the air. It wasn't long before Hermione felt the telltale sign of her approaching orgasm. Panting she said, "Fen-Fenrir, I-I'm going to c-cum!"

Fenrir put his hand between them and began to rub her clit, stimulating her more than he already was. He knew she was close before she said so; the way she clenched around him let him know it. He sped up his pace even more as he too was near his orgasm. Burying with one more particularly hard thrust, both he and Hermione came, his face burying in her neck as she cried his name out in pleasure.

The couple panted as they came down from their high, Hermione's trembling arms holding Fenrir close as her hips bucked every now and then from the pleasure still coursing through her body. She moaned as she felt Fenrir slide out of her, his arms picking her up from her laid back position in the tub. Holding her close the man unplugged the drain before picking up her petite body and carrying her over to the bed.

Laying her on it he crawled over her and kissed her hungrily before pulling away. Grinning he told her, "I'm not through with you yet."

The brunette smiled and replied, "I thought not. Own me, my love."

Fenrir chuckled before sitting up and grabbing Hermione's legs, pulling her towards him to slide right back into her core. It was going to be a long, pleasurable night.

* * *

Fenrir watched his wife sleep that Sunday morning, his hand running through her curly brown hair soothing her. He knew she would have to leave today as her visit would come to a close in just a few hours, and it made him sad. However he'd never ask her to stay because he didn't want his wife to stay in the prison, even if it was just to this room. But even so, he was thankful that he was able to spend time with his wife in his arms once again after a year.

He remembered how he had woken up the previous morning spooning against Hermione's naked body. It was almost hard to believe that she was real, that she was right there with him. And when she had woken up and looked at him, the moment her brown eyes met his blue ones he began to cry. Hermione had said nothing about them; she just held him in her small arms and whispered comfortingly into his ear. That had been the first time he had ever cried in front of her and if she had been surprised, she didn't show it.

A soft moan brought him out of his musings and he turned his attention to his wife who was waking up from her slumber. Fenrir smiled seeing how she moved and would seem to stop at certain times. It was obvious to him that she was pleasantly sore and wondered would she be able to walk properly out of the prison when it was time for her to leave. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, a serene smile on her face.

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," Hermione replied softly as she snuggled close to her husband.

Fenrir chuckled before saying, "You were absolutely perfect last night; I want you again."

Hermione blushed as she grinned saying, "If you do, I definitely won't be able to walk."

"I'm okay with that."

The brunette shook her head before cuddling back to her husband. Throwing her leg over his she told him, "I could feel you in my stomach last night. I don't think you've ever done me that hard before."

Concerned Fenrir asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm alright. If anything I enjoyed it."

The two of the laughed softly before falling into easy conversation, all the while counting down the minutes until Hermione was forced to leave. After about an hour of talking Fenrir kissed his wife softly before whispering, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and whispered in reply, "And I love you, Fenrir. And when the day comes when they finally release you from this place, I'll be waiting on the other side of the gate."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 _1 Year Later…_

"Alright Greyback, you've done your time. As of today you can walk out of this prison a free man once again," the warden told Fenrir after signing off on some documents. "I've already called your spouse to meet you outside of the gate, so all you have to do is put on your outside clothes and leave. I hope I won't have to see you here again."

Fenrir couldn't help but smile at the news. Standing from his seat he shook the warden's hand and thanked him before leaving with the guard to get rid of his prison garb and change back into his clothes. As he slid into his jeans Lucius walked into the changing room and said, "Congratulations, Greyback. I'm happy to see you getting out of this hellhole."

"You'll be out in another five years, Lucius. Until then just keep your head up," Fenrir said with a smile. "Besides, Narcissa is coming today, right?"

Lucius smirked and nodded before bidding the taller man 'goodbye' and leaving. Fenrir finished getting dressed and put his shoes on before allowing the guard to escort him to the exit of the prison. As the doors opened he stepped outside into the sun, his eyes squinting as they adjusted. He walked along the path to the big gate where the guards watched him approach it from their towers. When he reached the gate he waited for it to open to let him out. After a minute they did, revealing to him the one person that mattered most to him in the world.

Hermione grinned happily as she saw her husband step out of the gates and up to her and her car. Once he reached her she jumped on him in a hug, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Holding him close she said, "You're free."

"I'm free," Fenrir echoed as he held his wife, not wanting to let her go. Eventually he did and set her down on the ground before taking her face into his hands and kissing her.

The two of them smiled into the kiss before pulling away and smiling at each other. Hermione giggled and handed Fenrir the keys to her car, letting him know he could drive them home. They climbed into her car and drove away from the prison, their fingers laced together as they held hands. About halfway to their apartment Hermione said, "Oh yeah, I need to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"In six months time you're going to be a father."

Fenrir's blue eyes widened as he took in the news, and then he smiled and lifted their joined hands, kissing the back of Hermione's. Stopping at a stoplight he looked at her and said, "That's great, Mione. When did it happen?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "My last conjugal visit three months ago. I fell ill a month later and didn't come to see you again after that because I didn't feel good. I just got the news last week."

"Amazing. We should celebrate and let our friends know the good news."

"Alright, but I want to celebrate your homecoming first."

She let go of his hand only to place hers on his crotch, giving him a slight squeeze. Fenrir grinned as he understood what kind of celebration his little wife wanted. Leaning over he gave Hermione a kiss before saying, "I love you."

Hermione smiled and replied, "I love you too."

The light turned green and they drove under it towards their home, ready to pick up where they had left off before Fenrir went to jail. Hermione knew her parents wouldn't be pleased that he was out or that she was pregnant by him, but she didn't care. He was her husband and the love of her life, and she wanted and needed no one else.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who read this little two part story. I got the idea after hearing a song called** ** _Conjugal Visit_** **by Vybz Kartel ft. Spice. This idea came of course after hearing the song a few times trying to decipher the words. I literally had the song on repeat writing this story and somewhat recommend the listen of it, lol. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little FenrirxHermione story and stay tuned for what comes next. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
